


New life new love

by PoisonPeach, taylorhyuga2



Category: Maid - Fandom
Genre: Butlers, F/M, M/M, Madness, Maid/Master, Maids, Mute - Freeform, Yaoi, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPeach/pseuds/PoisonPeach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorhyuga2/pseuds/taylorhyuga2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazyness</p>
            </blockquote>





	New life new love

It was raining when to younge girls ran to get out of the hellish storm. The fog and the bitter cold forcing them to close there eyes as they ran. The stoped tired and soaking wet unable to take another step. they haddent realized that they had found a covered area to sleep in. the younger of the two rested againsted the wall placing the olders head on her lap. yes this was there home from the rain there safe zone if only for now.

 


End file.
